reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/RDR: The Gunslingers
"Hi everyone! This is my last short story in the wikia ( I`ve made quite a few ). It's about the characters in the facebook game RDR: Gunslingers and Undead Nightmare, hope you enjoy it." - The hole state is doomed Governor. The plague has hit New Austin's biggest settlements, there is nothing we could do to save it, we must get out of here.- a suited man told the Governor. Nate Johnson stood up and looked at him. - Not yet, I have one more card to play.- he paused. - Bring the gunslingers. The suited man nodded and after an hour and a half, a group of six persons were standing in front of the president. This people weren't normal citizens. They were convicts, criminals most of them were hold in an special prison hidden in the mountains of Tall Trees. They would not escape there, maybe that's why the hadn`t become infected. The Governor knew them pretty well. One of them was Harry Dobbing, an ex member of the Bollard Twin's Gang, one of the most dangerous gangs in years. He was charged of killing five officers in the forest while trying to escape. The other three men standing next to him were also as dangerous as his partner. Ramiro de la Torre was the first one, Mexican, he was a bandit and had raped wives and killed husbands in Chuparosa. He had a friend too. His name was Jaime García, who was responsible for killing a Sheriff and his two deputies near Butter Bride. Moses Lawson was know for trying to steal John Marston's cattle, but after getting shot the police caught him. He managed to get away and shot dead Ira Shelton when he tried to stop him, which is why he was there.The last two criminals were women. But obviously, not normal ones. At least one of them had been. She was known as Madam Hernandez, everyone in town thought they knew her until she decided to rob a bank on her own and kill two Marshals. The other woman's reason to be there was unknown. Her name was Alice Thayer, she was forced to work as a prostitute in Chuparosa. After refusing to do the job, she was inprisoned and taken to America. - Why are we here Governor?.- Harry Dobbing asked. Nate Johnson looked at him. - Look son, we didn't want to set you free but we need all of you to complete a task.- he breathed before speaking again .- The hole southwest of America has been infested since two months ago by a kind of virus which makes people come out from their graves and eat people, infecting them. After a week, all we used to call civilization was gone.- he turned to look at all of them. - We know you are all very skilled with weapons. We need you to kill every single person infected with this thing and bring with you every survivor you can find until we can find a cure. You start tomorrow morning. We have guns to give you, so don't worry. Just kill them and dont get killed.- the Governor turned back and got into a car along with the suited man, he waved goodbye and the car left leaving a big cloud of smoke. The next morning the six criminals woke up by the sound of gunshots. Some soldiers were testing their weapons. The American Army Captain greeted them. - How have you slept gentlemen?.- he asked politely. - Where are our weapons?.- Madam Hernandez asked. - Easy lady, we need to test you first. They walked out of their building. They were inside Fort Mercer. Some targets were painted in the walls. After some minutes, the practice started. Harry Dobbing was first, at close range he had to quickly fire at the heads of four undead creatures. He was given a pair of Cattleman Revolvers and he started. The speed of his shooting astonished the Captain which approved him inmediately. Next one was Ramiro de la Torre, he proved to have incredible skills with the Henry Rifle. Madam Hernandez and Jaime García were after him. Out of fifteen amazing shots, Madam Hernandez holstered her new Schofield Revolver. Jaime García refused taking weapons. Instead, he managed to hit every target with Throwing Knives. Moses Lawson and Alice Thayer had already passed the test when the Army Captain talked to them. - Today, you have showed to be the best gunslingers I've ever seen. For that reason, you are ready to get outside the place and complete the task the Governor has gave to you. All I have to say is, good luck. Out there you will suffer from pain, loneliness and you may have to kill the creature that used to be your brother, sister ot friend. Whatever happens to you is in the hands of God now, goodbye. With that words in Harry Dobbing's head, he got inside a stagecoach they had made for them. There they had food, ammunition, explosives and baits, all it would take to get it done. Jaime García was driving, and Madam Hernandez was sitting next to him. Along with Harry Dobbing were, Moses Lowson, Alice Thayer and Ramiro de la Torre. The driver grabbed the reins and left Fort Mercer. The first place to go was Armadillo, in Cholla Springs, Harry Dobbing was born there. When they arrived, they couldn't believe their eyes. The town was dead. Only a few undead people roamed the place. They parked the stagecoach next to the saloon and they splitted up. - Look for survivors.- Madam Hernandez told them. Alice Thayer and Jaime García went to the post office and Ramiro and Moses Lowson searched in the saloon. Harry Dobbing and Madam Hernandez walked to the Sherrif's Office. As they approached the place, Harry Dobbing stopped. - The door is locked.- he said. Madam Hernandez took out his Schofield Revolver and fired three shots. The door opened. Harry Dobbing had a Cattleman Revolver in each hand when he breached the building. - There is nothing here we gotta turn.. - Wait !.- Madam Hernandez interrupted. A man was inside a jail smoking a cigarette. He had the keys so maybe he had locked himself up to survive. - Who are you?.- Harry Dobbing asked. - Don't you know me, I had locked you myself a couple of years ago.- The man stood up as his face come out of the shadows, An expression of fear was in Dobbing's eyes. - Marshal Johnson!.- he shouted. - Yes, I am. Now please take me with your friends to Fort Mercer.- he said. - Wait a minute.. How do you know that?.- Dobbing asked. - I got a phone son. I recieved a call from your friend the Governor, says I should help you. Marshal Leigh Johnson got inside the stagecoach with them, it was big enough to fit five more people. They were back on the road now, heading to Gaptooth Ridge. Johnson told them the whole state of New Austin was lost to them, but maybe they would find survivors in the mines of that place. They got down from their coach. It was a cold night in Gaptooth Ridge. Marshal Johnson was ordered to stay inside the stagecoach while the gunslingers would search for survivors. Harry Dobbing and Moses Lawson put down a group of roaming undead and along with the others, they cleared the place from them. They couldn't find anyone inside the buildings and tents, so they decided to go back. - Wait !.- Ramiro de la Torre told them.- We should look inside the mine, people would hide there. - He is right.- said Jaime García. - We need to get inside there. - Ok. I'll go first.- Harry Dobbing said. Slowly, they walked into the mine. An undead creature jumped at Harry Dobbing after the first turn. The creature was fighting with him, but it was very strong. Jaime García took out a knife and stabbed the undead in the back of his brain, killing it inmediately. - Thank you bro.- said Harry. - De nada, mister.- he said. They kept moving until they heard voices. Two men were trapped by a wall of rocks. They told them to go back and grabbed a stick of dynamite to blow it. Finally, the two survivors walked out of the dust. - We could never thank you enough.- one of them said. - We had been trapped here for more than a month, we had to eat the flesh of our dead friend to survive. - Are there other survivors?.- Moses Lowson asked. - No sir, we are alone hear. - So what are these sounds?.- Ramiro de la Torre asked. The faces of the men went pale.- I'ts them!.- he shouted. - Let's get the hell out of here.- Harry Dobbing said, and they all began to run for their lives. Alice Thayer was the fastest. She took the lead and when he turned, he found a small group of undead beings in front of her, unable to fire, the undead jumped at her and threw her to the ground. Her screams of pain echoed in the caves as her blood painted their walls. The group turned right as those creatures continued eating from that poor woman. They ran for a block or so. Harry Dobbing gunned down three more undead with his twin Cattleman Revolvers. But their path was blocked by eight of them. Behind them there were dozens of undead runing to eat them. They would be able to shoot them all and they would be dead in seconds. - Go away, save yourselves, I will distract them.- Ramiro de la Torre told them. The group turned left as he jumped into the horde. He felt one of them bite his shoulder and another one scratch his leg, but no pain came within. The creatures had eaten his lungs and stomach and his face had been desfigured, but his group was safe thanks to him. They got inside the stagecoach as fast as they could and left. They had cried Ramiro's and Alice's death, but there was nothing to be done. Instead, they had found two survivors inside the mine. The next place to go was Cochinay, they said there would be people there. After having to travel through the forest of Tall Trees, they got there. The doors were locked. With dynamite, they were able to open them. After the dust cleaned, they were shocked. A batallion of fifty natives were aiming at the door. An indian named Chief Mangan asked the first questions. - Why are you here?.- he asked. - We are here to look for survivors, and apparently, we have found them.- Harry Dobbing said with a smile. - You are not welcome here. Thanks to you, we are all dead. - I'm sorry but we didn't mean to.. - Shoot them!.- he indian said. The indians opened fire, as the men took cover behind a rock. But Jaime García was standing still. He had two holes in his shirt, and blood was coming from them. He fell to his knees and his body dropped to the ground. - No!.- Harry Shouted as he went out of cover with his Cattleman revolvers in his hands. The indians didn't had time go react. Twelve shots, twelve corpses. His speed was amazing, but he wasn't taking it easy. He reloaded quickly and he turned back to the men. - Follow me.- he told them. The people cocked their guns and were now running through the battlefield behing him. A thousand shots were heard and clouds of gunpowder filled the air. Madam Hernandez fired with his heavy Schofield Revolver and hit Chief Mangan in his forehead, the indian fell to the ground dead. Moses Lowson's Winchester Repeater flashed again an again as corpses were falling down after every shot. Marshal Leigh Johnson grabbed an Evans Repeater from one of the men and began to fire at the indians. He fired the first shot and he hit the indian in the chest, another one tried to shoot him but he was faster and shot him first. After some minutes the massacre was ended. Dozens of bodies filled the place. Harry Dobbing, Madam Hernandez, Moses and Marshal Johnson entered the caves as the mine survivors were guarding with a Maxim Gun. Inside the cave, they heard shouts. A group of eleven people, including an entire family was inside. They set them free an began their journey to Fort Mercer. They arrived after five days of travelling. Two soldiers opened the front door and helped the stagecoach get inside. Their task was completed. The Governor greeted them. - I'm sorry for your loss. But thanks to you, a new civilization will rise. We are now able to grow crops inside the Fort and we have plenty of buildings to keep these people. - Thank you Governor.- said Harry Dobbing. - Wait.- said the Captain.- We have more news for you. You are no longer prisoners, and you also will be given each one a Medal Of Honor for what you have done. The coutry is in doubt with you all. Seven months later, the undead were dead for starving. Eventually, the small camp of Fort Mercer started to grow and became a town. Once again, New Austin was safe, and this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for six gunslingers of the west. Category:Blog posts